The Inn at Downton Abbey
by RMK1983
Summary: George Crawley and William Bates are in their early 20s when WW2 breaks out. These babies who are being born in such an exciting time as the Roaring 20s are going to have to face major crises in their lifetime. How will life in the Abbey evolve in the midst of the great depression and another World War? What lengths will Mary go to in order to preserve Downton Abbey for her son?
1. Prologue

1925

Anna Bates stood in the doorway to the small parlor in the cottage she shared with her husband, John. Head down, he had yet to notice her, his attention wrapped up in the novel he was reading. Anna allowed herself to observe him for a few moments. Five years of marriage, real marriage, had done nothing to diminish Anna's amazement that he was hers. He was such an amazing husband to her and father to their two year old, William. She watched the fire light glint off of the glasses he now grudgingly used to read. So handsome.

Finally, he looked up at her. "William asleep?"

"Yes." She said softly, moving to sit next to him. "He's asleep."

She leaned against him, his arm going around her as he went back to his book. Anna though, had other intentions.

"John. Don't you want to ask how my errands in town went today?" Anna asked, coyly.

Bates closed his book, amused and curious. "Well, you wouldn't let me come with you, so I imagine you were up to something mischievous."

Anna smiled. "No, I just wanted to be sure before I got your hopes up, Daddy."

Bates' mouth fell open. "Really, again? Oh, Anna!" Tossing his book on to the side table, he gathered her up in his arms. Squeezing her tightly, he whispered in her ear. "You have made my life, do you know that? Your love alone was more than I could ever have dreamed of, but then you gave me William and now another baby."

"I'm glad you're pleased." Anna laughed at her husband's exuberant reaction. "I think I'm still a little in shock! How are we going to manage around here with two children? Nanny will never be able to manage a new baby, the way she did when William was born." Bates and Anna had considered themselves lucky that Lady Mary had offered her son George's nanny to mind William as well, so that Anna could continue working, but it was unlikely to work out that neatly a second time.

Bates pulled back and his face grew serious. "Well, I had actually been thinking about about that. Not two children, but our family's future. Anna, I think it's time that we leave Downton."

"What?" It was Anna's turn to be surprised.

John pulled her close to him, beseeching her to understand. "Hear me out. Anna, the world is changing. Our children won't have the option to live the life we have. I want to teach them how to succeed in the modern world. When I'm gone," he held up his hand to prevent her from interrupting. "I want to leave our children a legacy. Whether or not they join in the family business, I want them to be in control of their own futures, to whatever extent is possible."

Anna nodded seriously. "I agree. Although, I expect you to be around for a very long time, I don't think service is the best example to raise our children in."

"So we're agreed. We'll begin diligently looking for our hotel. Hopefully, by the time this child is born, we'll be hotel proprietors." He smiled at Anna and squeezed her waist. "Children." He said with a disbelieving tone, shaking his head.


	2. The Bates

**Maesmawr Hall Hotel - Wales, 1930**

"William, Charlotte! Lady Adelaide is leaving. Come and say goodbye!" Anna called out to her children before turning to the well-bred Lady standing before her.

"I do hope you had a pleasant visit once again Lady Adelaide." She said sweetly. The daughter of the Earl came once or twice a year to stay at the Bates' small hotel and every year, Anna liked her more and more. She was well born and sophisticated, but was a real person, underneath her polish. She reminded Anna a bit of Lady Mary.

"I always do, Mrs. Bates. Your hotel is so lovely. I always enjoy staying here. You always manage to mix such an eclectic group of people so effortlessly." The lady observed as the Bates children scurried around the partition from the family's quarters to bid their farewells.

"May I help you with your bags, Milady?" Despite having inherited Anna's fair complexion and blonde hair, William Bates, at 8, was tall with broad shoulders, like his father, and never failed to charm their female guests with his manners and confident air.

"Of course you may my dear boy." Lady Adelaide handed him her small travel bag, as her heavier luggage was already outside, being loaded onto the carriage by the actual footman.

"Goodbye Miss Adelaide." 5 year old Charlotte still confused proper titles from time to time, but her sweet nature and chestnut curls always smoothed over any childish mistakes.

The children rushed to load her last bag and Lady Adelaide addressed Anna once again. "I would dearly love to plan another visit in the Fall. You will still be open then?" She asked with some concern.

Anna smiled confidently. "We will be here, Milady."

Lady Adelaide seemed unconvinced. "So many places for travelers have closed in the last few years due to the economy. I hope you have not been too severely affected."

Anna assured her that the hotel was as stable as ever and the lady was on her way to the train station, muttering about _Americans_ and _the Stock Market_.

Bates entered as the carriage pulled out of sight. The children followed him, excitedly chattering about the small coins that Lady Adelaide had tipped them for taking care of her bag.

"Well, she's off." He said to her cheerily, but stopped short at the sober look on her face. "What is it?"

"She asked if we're still going to be here in the fall. John, she's not the first to ask. Since everything with the stock market in America, places like ours are closing every day."

Anna looked worried, but Bates draped an arm around her and looked at her seriously. "Not places like ours Anna. There is no place like ours. We're not the grandest, but we have attracted some of the grandest people here. We even had a Duke once, remember? We're popular with the aristocracy and with the everyday traveler. What other place do you know of that can claim that?"

"No place I guess." Anna admitted, a small smile coming to her lips. "We really have done well here, haven't we?"

Bates nodded emphatically. "We have. We're doing well and we have a good reputation. We have an amazing staff; as long as we're smart about it, we're going to be fine."

"You're right." Anna turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't know why I worry so." She nuzzled her face into John's chest. She loved their little life and it scared her to think that something that had happened an ocean away could threaten all that they had built.

"Come with me, my dear wife." Bates took her hand and led her into their private parlor. "Tonight is Mrs. Hopkins' night to be on duty. She is the one Janie will call if there are any issues tonight." He nodded to Janie, the night clerk, as he closed the door, shutting them off from the rest of the world. "You have a night off, a warm fire, and a husband who is interested in your attention."

Anna giggled prettily and presently forgot about her worries.


	3. Trouble at the Abbey

**November, 1932**

"Anything interesting in today's news?" Lady Mary Crawley asked her brother-in-law across the breakfast table. Tom lowered the paper to look at her. "Franklin Roosevelt has been elected as President of the United States."

Mary raised an eyebrow, listening with half an ear; Tom had always been much more interested in politics than she was. "Really? What does that mean for us?"

"Well, his intentions are to rebuild the American economy. Hopefully, that will help to bolster the economy internationally as well." Tom replied, with unusual optimism regarding capitalism.

"I should hope." Mary sighed. "It's hard to be optimistic when people of all stations are struggling."

Tom set aside the paper. "I've been meaning to speak to you about that Mary. I've run the numbers over and over and the estate just isn't making the kinds of profits that it used to. We need to figure out a way to maximize our assets."

"I thought that was what we were doing when we chose to have Mama continue to live here and lease out the dower house?" Since her father's death, Tom as the agent of the estate and Mary, as George's proxy, had been running the estate together. Both had received romantic overtures, but instead they chose to buckle down together in order to insure the futures of their respective children. They had become an unlikely team, but a team nonetheless.

Tom nodded, "Yes, and to move Mrs. Crawley here in order to lease Crawley House. It has all helped, but with the economy in a slump, it just didn't make the difference I thought it would."

"Do we have any other empty house on the estate that could be leased?" Mary tried for the most obvious answer.

Tom shook his head. "So many of the older staff retired around the same time. Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Patmore. All who deserve to be looked after, which includes providing free housing."

"Mrs. Carson, not Mrs. Hughes." Mary reminded him with a small smile. It had shocked everyone in the house when, after Mr. Carson announced his intention to retire, he and Mrs. Hughes had announced their engagement as well.

"Sorry." Tom returned her amused smile before looking around the breakfast room.

"I wish we could figure out a way to use the house to bring in revenue. Even just as a temporary measure. Your father had so many beautiful renovations done before his death, and now, most of the house just sits empty."

"That is true. You know, Cousin Rose wrote to me that the new owners of Duneagle have turned it into a hotel." Mary thought for a moment. "Maybe we could do something like that here."

It was Tom's turn to cock an eyebrow. "We have a lot of skills between us, Mary, but I'm not sure hotel proprietorship is among them.". He stood to leave. "It's a thought though. We'll come up with something."

"Yes, we'll come up with something." Mary murmured to his retreating back, a plan forming in her mind. Quickly, she stood and made her way to her sitting room. She had a letter to write.


End file.
